


Prelude to a Dream

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Series: ScarletStrange Series I [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Mojoworld, Scarletstrange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: It all started out as the source of entertainment for Mojo and Mojoworld. Enlisting the help of demoness Dreamqueen, Strange and Wanda have found themselves connected in the Dream World.
Relationships: Doctor Strange & Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff & Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Stephen Strange
Series: ScarletStrange Series I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024852
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Lacking Mojo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my friend and I are seriously disappointed by the lack of scarletstrange fanfics. I didn't plan on writing one till after WandaVision. Though I'm impatient, we all are. So I decided to crank one out, hopefully, a smaller one. Is this connected to my previous FanFic, Within Worlds? There will be references but it's not necessary. 
> 
> This first chapter is heavily comic base and I decided to something cheesy and marvel style. I even decided to use comic character banners for this first chapter.

**_Mojoworld_ **

“Ahem, it seems that this pairing is slowly growing in popularity, sir.” Came a young man in a business suit.

The yellow blob-like Mojo sat at the end. “Let me see that!” he exclaimed. He looked at the pairing and chuckled. “Hilarious!” he let out. “Would you really think fans of Mojoworld would like to watch anything like that?” he asked.

“We-well, according to polls...yes?” he hesitantly responded. Mojo's eyes narrowed, his long nails crossing one another as his elbows propped up and clasped beneath his quadruple chin. “They even have a portmanteau for it...they call it...Scarletstrange,” he uttered.

“Hmmm,” he let out. “There seems to be a demand for you unique pairings these days,” he said to himself.

“So should we air something perhaps a test run for a private audience?” the young corporate slave asked.

“Let's give it a shot,” he said tossing the papers aside. “In fact, I might have just the demon to help,” he said, his teeth showing as he grinned. A few hours later a tall pale, female, with red clothes, red demon horns, and green hair strutted in. She walked up to the table and crossed her arms.

“Ah, Dreamqueen, heard you've been bored lately, wanna drink?” Mojo offered. She waved her hand simply as she inhaled.

“No, what do you want, Mojo?” she asked.

“I heard you got a knack for manipulating dreams...just like the chip off the old block, eh?” he asked. She looked away.

“Get on with it,” she added.

“Alright, alright, my audience wants a test viewing of a specific ship, a pairing I dare say,” he said. She let out a small smirk and chuckle.

“Go on,” she said a bit interested.

“This pairing is very delicate in a way, needs a bit of a push...considering I don't want to bother kidnapping them and bringing them here,” he paused. “Especially since these two will be tougher to actually capture and manipulate. So to save time and energy I want this to be a remote-viewing, from Earth,” he finished.

“Okay so tell me, who are the poor victims?” she asked placing a hand on her hip.

“Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch,” he answered. Dreamqueen threw her head back and cackled.

“Oh that's it?” she threw out sarcastically. “Are you sure you don't want to add Loki or Doctor Voodoo too?” she joked. She shook her head. “You know those two will not be easy to tap into and manipulate,” she said seriously her laughter dying down.

“Really I didn't think of that,” he sniped back. “Of course I know this and what the audience is demanding is going to require more of your expertise,” he paused releasing a slow sleazy grin.

“Oh, that much I figured, just one problem my powers are incredibly weaker when away from my realm,” she said.

“That's why we're going the route of dear old daddy and we're just going to tap into their dreams and do remote viewing. All you need to do is navigate and alter to get the two a tasty push,” he said with a wave of his long fingers. “You're a succubus I know you can handle that,” he said. She shook her head and sighed but the idea was entertaining and she had nothing else better to do.

“Alright you have a deal,” she said with her own devious smirk.

In the dead of night, an alien slave from Mojoworld technologically teleported into the Sanctum. As usual, Strange had a spell to protect him from his dreams from invasion. However, Mojo had connections as the servant brought out an item, it looked like a glass ball with an odd liquid in it. He suddenly dropped it and it shattered, the liquid evaporated into smoke as the glass turned to dust. The smoke raised to the air and disappeared, nullifying all magic within the perimeter and room. He looked up and gave a thumbs-up before teleporting out.

Soon the room grew colder and darker as whispers of a female chanting could be heard as Strange slept helpless, as they grew near then suddenly disappeared.

Mojo looked at the monitor and smiled.

“Stephen Strange is hooked up,” a technician announced.

Soon the view changed into a woman peacefully sleeping. The candles that she had lit nearby suddenly blew out as the same chanting could be heard as it came neared closer to the young witch who did not bother using protection spells. Suddenly the voices stopped as she groaned a bit and unconsciously turned sliding her hand beneath her pillow.

“Wanda Maximoff now hooked up,” the technician announces again.

“Good, good,” he said watching both of them dreaming.

Strange held a familiar sword usually wielded by his ally Magik he swung it at a demon who neared and it sliced the demon in two. The demon yelled before disintegrating. Soon he swung it another that was nearby and another each one being vanquished.

“I can see why she likes this thing,” he said as he turned and vanquished another. He flew in the air. “Enough of this madness, it's time to end this once and... for...all,” he said the sword disappearing as his arms separated for a moment as sigil appeared.

“Hey, Stephen, need any help?” Wong suddenly appeared.

“Wong?” he asked out confused pausing his spell for a moment. He looked up and waved, he looked around before shrugging. “Well...yeah,” he finally let out.

“Great let's get on with it,” he said as he flew in the air like him.

“Yeah...okay,” he said simply not questioning as he was just ready to kill off the parade of Demons who somehow slowed down enough for him to converse with Wong. “Alright, where was I? Oh, right...demons,” he remembered. His warms swung as magic shields appeared around him. “Prepare to meet your -”

Suddenly Strange woke up, the sun's orange light was barely peeking through the windows. He lazy got up and shook his head. He inhaled through his nose as he sat up and stretched a bit as slipped his feet into his slippers and lazily stood up. He continued with his morning routine, shower, breakfast, newspaper, emails, studying. Everything seemed like a normal day so far and it was so peaceful he decided to visit Wong instead.

Soon Wong appeared at the Kamar-Taj as Wong was talking to another Master who was instructing some students.

“Okay...boring let's see what the Witch is up to,” Mojo said. Wanda was currently talking with a friend over coffee. “Great, brilliant, girl talk, the audience loves girl talk,” he said.

“So...Wanda...been single for a while,” a girl with green hair and honey eyes asked.

“Oh...yeah,” she said with a shrug. “What about it?” she asked taking a sip of her frappuccino.

“I don't know, just thinking might be kind of lonely,” she replied non-nonchalantly. Wanda looked diagonally up and sighed.

“Well...yes...but I'm fine,” she said strongly. “I'm proving my independence...that I don't need a guy around to defend me or lean on,” she said strongly. The stranger perked her brow.

“Sure Wanda,” she said obviously not believing her empowered speech.

“It's true,” she said with a curt nod.

“Okay, but let's be real there has to be someone you got your eye on,” she egged. Wanda shrugged once more. “Come on you working with all those hotties and you don't think any of them are attractive?” she asked.

> \----Dreamqueen, where is this going?
> 
> Mojo telepathiacally warn.
> 
> \----Let me work.
> 
> She telepathically replied back.

“Well, sure I suppose but they're more like family to me,” Wanda replied looking down bashfully. The green-haired girl perked her brow.

“I heard you didn't treat Vision, like family,” she said with a smirk taking a sip of her own frappucino and tearing a piece of her cookie. Wanda gasped turning red.

> \----Not helping! Mojo interrupted again.
> 
> \----Wait for it! Dreamqueen snapped.

“Gilda!” she scolded. Gilda rolled her eyes.

“What! Just juicy gossip,” she said girlishly. Wanda blushed and looked away then a frown appeared.

“Yeah...” she said. “It's...true, Vision and I...we were in love,” she said sadly. “But...now he's gone,” she said hoarsely.

“I'm sorry,” Gilda replied.

> “ _Awe-----”_ a small audience let out.
> 
> \----Sir Ratings just went up 15% It seems people love a tragic backstory
> 
> the young man said happily.
> 
> \---- Great maybe Dreamqueen does know what she's doing after all.

“No it's fine, I'm working through it,” Wanda said with a nod but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

“Well, I'm sure Vision would not want you to die alone. He probably would want you to move on,” Gilda said consoling. Wanda smiled softly.

“You're right...he was great like that. I mean very logical, caring,” she said. Gilda nodded.

“Well, who knows maybe the right guy might come along, maybe you'll find love...in someone, you least expect it,” Gilda reassured. Wanda looked away and blushed.

“You sound so sure,” Wanda replied with a toothy smile.

“Oh, just call me an optimist, that's all,” Gilda said. “Hey, we better get going or all the good shoes are going to be bought,” Gilda said standing up grabbing her cookie and drink. Wanda nodded holding onto her frap.

> \---Cut to a commercial break!
> 
> Mojo ordered. ----Dreamqueen or should I call you Gilda, you're straying off the path here.

Gilda and Wanda walked down the street getting ready to shop for shoes.

> \----Give me a break, here, I need them to think this is real. If we just cut to scenes they'll sense the magical shifts and know it's a dream. I need them to be confused. Like you said, delicately.

Dreamqueen snapped as she dodged people walking past her.

> \---- My audience has a short attention span. This is supposed to be a test audience just get to the good stuff.
> 
> \----Grrr, Fine! Give me a moment to set this up.
> 
> Dreamqueen replied frustrated.

A view of the sun setting in speed came quickly as night fell in New York. A charity ball was taking place when suddenly a pink-haired girl dressed in neon colors looking very out of place walked into the ball.

“Hey, nice party! Music is BORING! We need a changeup, play something I don't know modern?” she said as the orchestra glanced at each other and started playing a [modern song](https://youtu.be/RxId3_xSNUA). “That's more like it!” she said happily. “You all start dancing,” she said swaying a bit as others started to do the same. “Great!” she said, “You can do better,” she pointed a couple. “Now! You know-”

“Who do you think you are!?” a beautiful woman with long dark hair and a long gown came walking towards them. “This is my party, my charity ball and you're ruining it,” she said.

“Are you sure you're not here to take their money?” the flashy girl asked. The brunette's eyes narrowed.

“Get out,” she demanded.

“How about no,” she said. The woman threw out her arms.

“Get out or I'll force you!” she said lifting the girl who suddenly disappeared and reappeared.

“Oh-oh, I should have known you're those magic types are you, not a mutant. I know mutants, I am one...well sort of,” she said. Suddenly an ice spike came after all. The girl teleported just in time.

“Yikes definitely a magic girl, look I came here for a good time that's all. Let's start over I'm Ariel and you are?” she asked appearing closer.

“Morgan...Morgan le Fay and you-” the girl disappeared. Morgan looked around confused. She sighed. “What a nuisance,” she said crossing her arms. “So forget what you just saw please and carry on,” she said turning back around. “And you go back to playing classical,” she ordered the orchestra to play.

Wanda sat there channel surfing when she switched back. A stylish girl was talking to a news anchor.

“Yeah, a large room full of rich idiots. The lady told me her name, Morgan Le Fey, c'mon even I know when I'm beaten. I got my sweet butt out of there. I was just there to party anyways,” she said. Wanda stood up and swallowed.

“Morgan Le Fey,” she said lowly. She knew of her, she never fought her before. Though she had heard she was a powerful Sorceress. Wanda bit her lower lip before heading to her room.

> \---- And CUT, Commercial. Dreamqueen where is this going? I should fire you! What kind of succubus are you?
> 
> Mojo asked.
> 
> \---- The one who hates taking orders. The creative type. Look Doctor Strange just got a ping on his cell. Wait does he even have one? Let's hope he doesn't remember. Anyways they'll head to the location, meet up, fight her. They meet-- get it. So let's make this soap opera work.
> 
> \----Okay, I see where you are going with this...but then what?
> 
> Mojo asked his arms crossed.
> 
> \----Then I really show my stuff.
> 
> Dreamqueen grinned.

The view pans in as Scarlet Witch wearily walks into the charity ball. Guest stare at her in confusion by her attire. She scans them lightly as she waves her hand as they perk a brow and continue drinking.

“Odd,” she said confused. She continues to walk looking around searching for any sign of magic.

“Oh no...another uninvited guest,” Morgan complained unenthusiastically, she held a champagne glass looking away with a sigh. Wanda stiffened.

“You must be Morgana,” she said. “I've heard so much about you,” she added.

“Well obviously not enough and you are?” she asked perking a brow.

“You must not be from around here... I'm Wanda...but you may call me Scarlet Witch,” Wanda replied strongly.

“Interesting, no I'm not but I have heard of you,” she said smiling, turning her attention to her. She looked at the orchestra and nodded. Suddenly they started playing a waltz as others started dancing around her bumping into her. Wanda looked at a couple that bumped into her momentarily before looking back. However, Morgan was gone. She sighed as she continued to walk through the guests waltzing.

“A spell? Mind control?” she asked.

“Is it?” Morgan appeared again. “Maybe which one is it?” She asked. Suddenly the guests had weapons and started attacking Scarlet Witch.

“What!?” she let out as she dodged and threw a blast out. An older gentleman with an ax flew back and knocked into someone.

“Hahaha, and you call yourself a hero!” Morgan taunted. Suddenly a few others passed with daggers cutting her and they waltzed by. Wanda grabbed one of her wounds and flew up.

“Enough! You'll release these people!” Scarlet Witch warned.

“Or what?” Morgan asked smiling.

Scarlet Witch suddenly threw her hands out as Morgan threw her hands out as well. She suddenly flew back into a wall before laughing. Morgan shook her head a smug smirk on her face.

“Try that again...I dare you!” she said. Scarlet Witch threw her hand out once more but found nothing came out. She tried again and soon Morgan started laughing once more. Wanda realized she was in some sort of magical barrier.

“Ooops, magical basics, disarm your opponent and they're no longer a threat,” she teased. “You foolish girl. You got a hit on me, so what? Now you're trapped inside a magical barrier...helpless,” she said once more. “Pathetic,” she said conjuring her glass once more taking a sip. Scarlet Witch swallowed angrily at herself.

“A bit over-confident are we?”

Morgan turned confused and wide-eyed. She knew that voice. “Strange?” she asked. Suddenly Scarlet Witch's barrier broke as she fell. Wanda gasped for a moment as she just barely caught herself. Morgan turned to see what had happened.

“Oh, I'm sorry did I break your concentration?” Doctor Strange asked tauntingly. Morgan sneered before turning to look at Strange.

“You...idiot!” she yelled trying to vanish but couldn't. She swallowed looking around before closing her eyes turning.

“Were you trying to leave? That's right, disarm your opponent...I need to remember that next time,” Scarlet Witch said teasingly. Morgan Le Fay's jaw slowly dropped.

“I...I can't believe this...dealt this...quickly,” she said bitterly.

“Some may say you're losing your touch,” Strange said as he too added his spell. He turned around and opened a portal. “But I'm sure this isn't the last time we'll see you. Bye-bye,” he said as her barrier and herself flew towards the portal and disappeared.

“It's been a while,” Scarlet Witch said as she hugged herself, casually walking closer. The guests, the staff, and the orchestra began to slowly wake from their spell. Strange looked back at Wanda and softly smiled.

“You can say that,” he agreed. “How are you, Wanda?” he asked. She nodded looking away.

“Slightly embarrassed but other than that I'm fine,” she admitted. Strange faced her and smiled.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, you saw a problem, you went after it,” he said. “You were trying to do good,” he reminded.

“Yeah...but I failed, if it wasn't for you I might have just been another victim and not to mention a public embarrassment,” she said looking away.

“We all make mistakes Wanda,” he paused placing a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at it before looking up at him. “Besides you learn fast, quick thinking using her own method against her,” he complimented. Wanda slowly smiled, beaming as she looked up at him. He found himself looking in those eyes and smiling back. Before catching himself and clearing his throat. He soon stepped back letting go of her shoulder. “Well...I better be off, you take care of yourself, Wanda,” he said. Wanda turned around and smiled nodding slightly.

“You too, Strange,” she said as he quickly created a portal and walked through, sparks disappearing along with the smile on her face.

> \-----Brilliant! What are the ratings? How are people liking it so far?
> 
> Mojo asked.
> 
> \------ It went up 17%, Mojo Sir.
> 
> \------Yes, yes.
> 
> Mojo banged into his fists into his hoverchair.
> 
> \---- Dreamqueen I'm looking forward to this next act.
> 
> \-----Yes, yes, I'm setting it up. Seeds are firmly planted, it's time... for a dream...within a dream.
> 
> Dreamqueen announced sweetly.

Stephen Strange sat in his Sanctum reading a book, drinking a glass of wine as he tried to keep his thoughts in order. However, he found the more tired he grew the more his thoughts wandered to a certain scarlet-clad witch. He shook his head blinking widely.

“Get a hold of yourself,” he scolded lightly before putting his glass down. He sighed looking down on his book trying to concentrate on what he was reading when the candles flickered before going out. He slowly looked at the candle next to him magically lighting it before standing up. He knew something was off, as he waves his hand and magically turned on all other candles and lamps. “I know you're here...whoever you are,” he warned as he summoned his cloak. He continued to walk around searching the room, his nerves high on alert. His breath steady. “You're no amateur, to get passed the wards in the Sanctum is no small task. I'll give you that,” he paused. “But believe me, you have no idea who you're messing with,” he warned as he heard a hitch behind him. “Ah-hah!” he said turning and tossing a book he had been carrying all along.

The book flew and stopped a few inches from Wanda's face as she slowly blinked then smiled. A wave of her and moved the book aside as she grabbed it. She looked at the cover and smiled. “Gray's Anatomy,” she read out loud. “Feeling, nostalgic?” she asked levitating the book back towards him. Strange shook his head slowly as he sighed in relief. He grabbed the book and smiled.

“I suppose,” he admitted as the book suddenly vanished. He looked back up at Wanda. “Wanda what are you doing here?” he asked. She looked down and took a deep breath.

“I just thought you'd like to catch up,” she said before looking up at him. “You seemed to rush out earlier, were you busy?” she asked.

“No...” he answered without thinking before turning around and giving a toothy grimace. Wanda scoffed a chuckle.

“Okay...so why did you leave so quickly?” she asked with a small smile. 

“I...I.. don't know,” he answered honestly. Strange closed his eyes silently scolding himself. Wanda nodded slowly as she began to walk around looking at nearby objects to distract herself.

“Things never change here it seems,” she said remembering it looked just like the last time she was here.

“Well I'm not real big in redecorating,” he said crossing his arms turning to look at her. “Look Wanda, why are you here? I mean it's kind of late,” he answered. He glanced at his clock. “It's past 11,” he said following as she kept wandering around heading towards a dimly let part of the library.

“Let me guess...way past your bedtime?” she turned and teased. He stopped and shook his head with a smile.

“I'm old, not decrepit,” he answered jokingly.

“Oooh, could have fooled me,” she looked up and teased. He closed his eyes again.

“Ouch,” he said. “Good one, I'll give you that...but the fact remains it's late and-” he paused as her hand was suddenly on the side of his face, caressing his high cheekbones, slowly cupping the stubble of his well-trimmed beard. “Wanda...what are you doing?” he whispered. She swallowed as she simply neared, her blue eyes darting to his lips then back at his eyes before closing in, her lips touching his gently at first before hesitantly prodding his lips apart. His eyes were closed, he held his breath, and he could feel his temperature rising before feeling her lips connect with the corner of his briefly before kissing him fully this time.

He found himself returning the kiss his hands slowly embracing her body, as he could feel her tongue mingling, and suddenly euphorically drunk as if he couldn't control himself, couldn't tell reality from a dream. Suddenly he parted, stepping back catching his breath. He held the sides of her arms firmly. “Wanda...” he stated slowly shaking his head. “I can't...we can't...there is something...something not right, this feeling,” he tried to say. She shook her head slightly hurt.

“But I do... I feel it...I feel you,” she whispered and found himself lost in the moment once more as she kissed him passionately this time. He felt himself lose control of all rational thought, his body in autopilot as she pushed him back towards a bookshelf. He found his hands roaming his body giving in to his urges and suddenly black.

> \------WHAT the Fuck! Where's the connection, why are the screens both black?
> 
> Mojo yelled in panic.
> 
> \----- Get back the feed! Dreamqueen!
> 
> \-----Ugh, I don't know what happened. I think one of them caught on or both.
> 
> Dreamqueen said with a frustrated sigh.
> 
> \----Well connect back!
> 
> \----- I can't the connection is lost and what's worse I'm stuck in the Dreamworld, theirs...great.
> 
> Dreamqueen answered.
> 
> \-----Well can't you get out?!
> 
> Mojo asked confused.
> 
> \---- I can't...they're both awake. Really awake.
> 
> “Awe, sorry, toots. What were the ratings?” Mojo asked as he turned around in his hoverchair.

“The audience ratings are a nice 70%. Most common reviews are intrigue, confusion, and frustration,” the young man answered.

“Hey, frustration...and intrigue, not bad but not high enough. Well, it was worth the shot. Let's go back to a classic, shall we? X-Men!” Mojo said wiggling his fingers in excitement.

“Sir and what about Dreamqueen?” the assistant asked.

“What about her?” Mojo asked.

“Well is she...stuck?”

“She's an 800-year-old demoness, she can take care of herself,” Mojo replied. “Meanwhile, let's work on our X-Men, Big Brother scenario. I got big plans, to get the audience hooked!” he bellowed turning around with his assistant.

_To be continued?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update sporadically hopefully done by Halloween.


	2. Dream On

> You're probably wondering how screwed I am? I am stuck in a dream. A dream within a dream. Deep in the Dreamworld. Well let's just say one of the worst things that can happen to a succubus is for the victim or in this case, _victims_ to wake up.

Wanda woke up with a slight groan. She stretched her legs and her arms before looking off to the side. The sun entered her room. She smiled and sat up before noticing her candles were out. “Hmm, must have been windy,” she said to herself. Her balcony was partially open and it happened every once in a while. She opened the doors wider and stepped out looking at the city's view. She smiled she loved sunsets and sunrises. A sun setting quickly flickered in her mind. Her head slowly lowered as she started remembering. “A dream,” she said to herself. Her eyes darted side to side. She was talking to a green haired-woman, a friend. “Axes...knives,” she said before shaking her head. “Ugh, what a weird dream,” she said pushing her hair back before turning back inside.

Strange woke up facing his side. He exhaled through his nose as she groaned turning on his back. “Must be morning,” he said rubbing his eyes. Taking out any crust between his tear-ducts. He sat up, his back cracking, he looked at his alarm clock. He closed his eyes and shook his head, he lazily swung his legs out and placed on his slippers he looked down, expecting to see the seal that glowed softly when he stepped on it. It was a sigil to usually keep invaders from invading his dream, it was mostly used for Nightmare, however. He blinked a few times, tapping his feet around before standing up. “Great,” he said bitterly.

He stood up and began to pace. “What else is not working,” he said to himself raising his palm out and magically scanning the room. Nothing glowed, not signs of magic and enchantment. “Ugh...no,” he said to himself. He had numerous enchanted objects in his room, now locked, or unenchanted. “Oh...no,” he said to himself. Panic hit him as he walked towards the bathroom. He scanned, there was still a few things intact. “Okay...good,” he said as he rushed out and walked into the hallway raising his hand once more. Immediately a few things glowed. “Okay...better,” he said walking down the hallway. He continued to make sure the rest of the Sanctum was intact and it appeared so. After half an hour he sat down in his usual chair, in the lounging room while contemplating if it was too early to start drinking.

He was unnerved, something or someone had nulled out all the magic in his room. He shook his head gripping his leather armrests. “Who...was...it...why?” he asked as he closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate tried to meditate, the possibilities. His mind was drawing a blank. He opened his eyes and sighed as he stood up. “Damn...where's Wong when you need him?” he said deciding to shower and get dressed.

Soon he was dressed and he managed to summon Wong who found Strange back in his room on all fours looking under his bed.

“You called?” he asked a bit irritated.

“Yeah, got a problem, hopefully just small...but doubt it,” he said looking back up at him for a moment.

“O—kay, what's going on?” Wong asked.

“Magic, everything in this room it's gone,” he said. Wong raised his hand in a similar fashion and quickly scanned as he turned in a circle.

“You're right...what happened?” he asked.

“Well, I don't know, that's why I called you here,” Stephen said finally standing up, holding his knee a bit. “Woke up, realized everything in this room, magical, null, and void,” Stephen said summoning a book that was nearby. “The thing is...it's only in this room. My bedroom,” he added.

“Okay, I can see how that can be...unnerving,” Wong agreed.

“Great, glad we see eye to eye with that,” Strange replied.

“So why don't you just a clairvoyant spell see who broke into the Sanctum?” Wong suggested.

“Tried, nothing,” Stephen said. Wong's brows shot up. “Whoever did it, is either great at magically hiding their tracks or didn't break in the traditional way,” he said.

“Like what? You mean just appeared?” he asked.

“Right now, it's starting to seem the most logical explanation,” he said, magically flipping through a few more pages.

“Well, who do you know who would want to do that and has the ability to do that?” Wong asked. Strange magically closed the book.

“There is nothing in here that's going to help,” Strange said as he started walking out of the room. The book disappeared. “First off, is that a rhetorical question?” Stephen asked as they were in the hall and Wong followed. “Who doesn't want to hurt me? Second, people with enough skill? Maybe only a few,” he said shaking his head. They entered the library as he suddenly stopped. His heartbeat began to pick up.

“What? Why did you stop?” Wong asked confuses as Strange just stood there. A few flickers of images popped in his head. Kissing, his hands roaming, her hand on his chest. He shook his head. “Wow, you look flushed, are you alright?” Wong noticed. Stephen scoffed out a toothy smile for a moment.

“Yeah...sorry, lost my train of thought for a moment,” he said. “Where was I?” he asked out. “Right,” he remembered. He made his way to a bookshelf. He began scanning books. “Here's the thing, I only know a few talented sorcerers who would be able to pull something like that off,” Strange started as he pulled out a book. “The thing is, nothing was done, nothing was stolen, and if you think about it, it's very sloppy,” he added numbly his mind already in the book.

“Sloppy how?” Wong asked crossing his arms.

“The sorcerers skilled enough to do it would break or take the enchantments they would deem necessary. If they wanted to hurt me, the ones around the bed, wanted to steal something the ones near the object and in the room,” he said. “Why break everything? Why did they steal anything? Why didn't they hurt me?” he asked closing a book and putting back. He pushed his hair back frustrated. Wong nodded in agreement.

“You're right, it makes no sense,” Wong agreed.

“Exactly,” Strange said frustrated. “Is it too early to drink?” he asked making his way towards a decanter in the room.

“Well...” Wong said shaking his head. He didn't feel like he had the right to tell him no. Stephen poured himself a shot and downed it. Wong looked around. “I mean obviously something happened. No one goes through all that for...nothing,” Wong said sitting down in his usual chair. Strange simply nodded pouring himself another shot. “I mean maybe they did do something? Maybe they did something to you and you just don't know it?” Strange glared as he made his way towards Wong sitting down across him.

“You think I didn't of that?” he asked condescendingly.

“Well, it did happen to Wanda,” Wong reminded.

“I'm not Wanda...” Stephen said taking his shot.

“And yet we're completely at a loss,” Wong said. Stephen slammed his glass on a nearby side table.

“For, now,” he said bitterly. They were both quiet for a bit before Strange stood up. “I better reapply the enchantments in my room,” Stephen said making his way out.

“I'll help,” Wong said standing up. “It's the least I can do,” he said following. “Who knows maybe we can add a few more,” he suggested.

“Great idea!” Stephen agreed.

Wanda came home carrying a few bags, she had the sudden urge to go shoe shopping. She sipped on tea while magically putting her bags in front of her sofa as she bumped the door closed. She walked towards the counter opening her fridge, looking for something to munch on. Being an Avenger paid well. She grabbed a bag of baby carrots and dip and placed them on the counter. She began eating a few smiling. Did she need 2 heels, one stacked sandal, and three boots? No, but it was fun buying them and who knows those boots, maybe she can work them into some of her Avenger outfits.

Wanda sat down in front of the TV chatting with her friends on her laptop.

**Ouch_Stings!:** Let me see them!

Wanda sighed alright give me a second. She grabbed her laptop and began taking a few pics of her shoes after a few minutes she began uploading them.

**AgentYouDed:** About time, I was about to log off.

**Scarlet_for_Luck:** Sorry, It's not easy using this thing to take pics.

**Ouch_Stings** : Nice....heels.

**AgentYouDed:** I agree, can poke an eye out. Love it.

**Scarlet_for_Luck:** Hey you think I can work the boots in?

**Ouch_Stings:** Most definitely. Thigh highs a bit out of style but...

 **Ouch_Stings:** Ugh, gotta go. Talk to you guys later.

**AgentYouDed:** Alright see you.

**Scarlet_For_Luck** : Bye Hope.

**AgentYouDed:** Better get going too. Sleep.

**Scarlet_For_Luck:** Sleep is for the weak.

**AgentYouDed** : LOL, I wish. See you later.

**Scarlet_For_Luck:** Kay bye. :)

Wanda closed her laptop and nodded, she put away her things and soon got ready for bed. She magically lit up a few candles before pulling the covers over her before lying down.

> _She's asleep._

Gilda stepped into Wanda's apartment holding a bottle of wine. Wanda who was cooking behind her counter titled her head confused for a moment. Though a sense of familiarity came over her, she knew this woman, she's a friend.

“Gilda!” she said happily.

“Hey! Heard you were cooking, thought you could use some company!” she said making her way through her large living room and to her kitchen counter. She placed the bottle down. “Hope you like...vintage?” she teased sticking her tongue out which Wanda did in turn, appreciating the joke.

“Yes, hmm, never seen this bottle before,” Wanda stopped what she was doing to look over it.

“Really? It's quite good, what I heard, is that it withstands the lengths of time,” she answered mysteriously. Wanda smirked.

“Then great! Let me finish cooking so we can try it out!” Wanda said happily.

Soon Wanda finished cooking as they ate chicken Alfredo and sipped on Gilda's wine.

“Wow, this is good!” Wanda said looking at her glass in amazement.

“I know, right?” Gilda agreed. “Gotta say people do know what they're talking about,” she said as they watched something on TV. Everything they were watching was based on what Wanda had already seen and watched completely. “So what are we watching?” Gilda asked looking at the TV screen.

“Friends,” Wanda said.

“Oh...okay,” Gilda said looking at what looked like a TV show that mostly took place between a coffee shop and an apartment. Suddenly she started muffling. Wanda was such a typical female or at least she tried to be.

“What?” Wanda asked noticing Gilda muffling her laughter.

“Nothing... I mean the show, that's all,” she lied pointing her glass at the show.

“Oh...” Wanda released. “Hey want some chocolate cake?” Wanda asked.

“Did you have to ask?” Gilda asked. Wanda released a toothy smile and sat up and rushed to her refrigerator. She brought out a chocolate cake and began cutting it while talking about the show. However, Gilda was easily able to zone it out. She suddenly felt something an open connection.

> _He's finally asleep._

Gilda smiled. “Welcome, player two,” she said softly.

“Hmph?” Wanda asked over the counter putting forks on the plates.

“Oh, nothing,” Gilda said looking down. “Just realized something that's all,” she said as Wanda walked around her counter towards her handing her a plate of chocolate cake. “Oh, that looks delicious,” she said. She grabbed the cake a bit hesitant. Sometimes dream food did not taste as it looked. However, Wanda seemed to be powerful enough to have everything seem and taste real. That with her own power, she was having a pleasant time.

After a few minutes, Gilda enjoyed her cake and stood up. “Hey, it's getting late, I should get going,” Gilda said happily. Wanda nodded.

“Sure! Come back anytime and oh, safe travels!” Wanda said as she walked Gilda to the door. Gilda turned and smiled.

“Of course, sweet dreams,” she said. Wanda tilted her head as she watched Gilda open the door and walked out.

Dreamqueen was safely out of view from both Dreamers. Her prerogative was to escape though she used Mojo's help to access this and connect the two dreamers in the first place. She needed help getting out. However, as an immortal, she found the idea of messing with Wanda and Strange in their dreams to be tempting. She can afford to linger in their dream realm for a bit. She invisibly haunted Stephen Strange, he was in a temple. The temple of the Kamar-Taj, he was studying something. She was able to access quite a bit of info using his own knowledge. Though, she had a feeling it was him that forced the two to wake up. Her eyes narrowed, logical, and spiritual, it was a deadly combination. She circled around him watching him try to study while shaking her head. She doubted he would be able to learn anything, dreams, and reading didn't work too well. He was doing this all for peace of mind. She swallowed, something disturbed him enough that he knew he needed to seek knowledge.

She sighed sitting across him as he got up and occasionally grabbed more books searching for something. Her thoughts went back to the conversation she had with Mojo. She can see the potential between the two. In fact, she knew there was, she felt it. For a couple who act ignorant between each other, sure fell easily to her spell, her magic. She shook her head, she didn't want to mess with their natural flow of dreams too much. She wanted to mess with them and forcing and controlling too much would cause the two powerful magic users too much suspicion.

Dreamqueen simply watched the two dreamers locked in their own minds, their own dreams. Neither aware of their connection. She smiled, did Wanda have shoe boxes in her apartment? Lucid, they were detailed the boxes and brands, exact. That meant the information or memories were fresh in her mind. Dreamqueen looked to her side and wondered if she can persuade them to do things when awake by influencing their dreams?


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season of the Witch
> 
> [Donovan](https://youtu.be/GU35oCHGhJ0) & [Landa Del Rey](https://youtu.be/zA4OjrpVsiY)

Dreamqueen left the two magic users to their own devices. Not intruding or altering their dreams, just simply watching for a few days. Dreams full of friends, fighting, aliens, demons, everything one can think of. Some seemed coherent other times not so much. Then she felt it, her powers growing stronger, she had to think about it. It could only mean one thing, the veil was thinning. Though if her powers were growing stronger in the dream realm then theirs surely would too.

She sighed frustrated, the odds are likely the link between the two will also grow. Soon becoming apparent to them. Not yet, she had planned some fun but because of the time of year. It had to be done quickly.

Stephen appeared back in the Sanctum the sparks from his portal fading.

“Hey Strange, welcome back!” Wong came out from the kitchen holding a sandwich. “Thought I heard the sound of a portal,” he said taking a bite.

“Hey Wong, always helping yourself, I see,” Strange greeted.

“Mheep,” she replied his mouth full at the moment. Suddenly a song started playing, it echoed throughout the Sanctum. Stephen slowly looked up the grand staircase.

“What's that?” he asked slightly confused, the song was familiar, one he hadn't heard in a long time. It somehow gave him chills.

“Oh, that...probably Wanda jamming out to music again,” Wong answered still preoccupied with his sandwich.

“Wanda's back?” Strange asked confused looking at him for a moment.

“What do you mean back?” Wong asked. “She's been here for a couple of weeks already,” he answered looking at Strange confused. Strange looked up at the staircase. “Hmm, need something to drink,” he said turning back into the kitchen. Strange swallowed as he began to climb up the staircase in search of Wanda. He immediately went for Wanda's room and opened the door. Nothing but it looked just like it had, before everything...fell apart. He stepped out and sighed before searching in another part of the house. He went towards the Alchemy and Potions room.

“Wanda?!” Strange called out. Nothing but the music kept playing. He turned around and began to search in another room.

> Good, Good, he's desperate to find her. How sweet.

Gilda appeared on Wanda's balcony. Wanda was currently floating around her room looking through a photo album. Gilda turned and muffled a laugh.

“You're right the view up here is amazing,” Gilda said hugging herself looking up at Wanda amused. As she was fully in full dream mode. Wanda's head snapped at Gilda then smiled.

“Oh, hey, didn't hear you come in!” Wanda greeted as she floated down and placed the photo album on her bed.

“You know me, always coming and going!” she said with a wave of her hand. Wanda smiled.

“Want anything to drink, food?” she asked. Gilda looked up.

“Maybe something to drink,” she said. She followed Wanda out of her room but instead of walking into her living, she was in another area. A large modern living room, perhaps a compound. She watched as Wanda headed towards another room and disappeared. Gilda shook her head and sighed.

“She must have lived here at one point or time,” she said to herself. Soon Wanda walked out carrying two drinks as the room changed back to her living room. Gilda's brows raised, she was used to things like this, dreams never functioned like reality.

“Here you go, spring water or ginger ale?” Wanda offered.

“Oh, the green one?” Gilda said unsure. Wanda offered Gilda the green one as Wanda's water turned into a green bottle as well. Gilda smiled, yeah she was in full dream mode, almost full control. They both drank it for a bit as Gilda nodded.

“Fuzzy? Tingles,” she said. Wanda smiled.

“You never hand ginger-ale?” she asked. Gilda shook her head.

“Hey, I got an idea,” Gilda said running towards Wanda's music player. “Let's dance!” she happily suggested. Wanda smiled and took a drink.

“Alright, been a while, might be rusty,” Wanda admitted with a shrug. Gilda pushed a few buttons and smirked. Soon the same song played that Strange was listening to.

“Oooh, very old school,” Wanda teased.

“Don't hate on the classics!” Gilda said as she stood up and started swaying, snapping her fingers as she danced towards Wanda. Wanda blushed as she put her drink down as Gilda danced towards her. “Come on don't be shy!” Gilda egged. Wanda nervously chuckled as she tried to dance to the beat. “Better,” Gilda encouraged.

“I'm embarrassed, you dance way better than I do,” Wanda revealed her insecurities.

“Oh, please, you're letting your past and logic get to you,” Gilda said. “Remember,” she said approaching Wanda and grabbing her hands within hers. “You're in control,” she said raising them up. Wanda blushed looking at their hands for a moment. “Just close your eyes...hear the music, feel the beat...and let your body and rhythm...guide you,” she whispered as she let go.

Wanda smiled as did her best to listen to Gilda's advice letting the music move her. She smiled feeling confident in her movements. She couldn't see it but she could feel her body move to the music as if she had done it a million times.  
  


Strange walked into his library for the second time, he was sure he had searched this room before. However, when he stepped in the second time the music sounded clear. He slowly strutted in looking around where he spotted a phonograph gramophone, playing a record. His breath hitched as he suddenly spotted Wanda nearby. She was wearing a tight slinky red dress and the way she was dancing, he had a feeling she didn't realize he was watching. Which he did, it was seductive, and he had to force himself to look away and make his way towards the gramophone as he pulled the needle off the record. The sound of a record slightly scratching and music stopping snapped Wanda out of her dance. Wanda gasped as she turned around.

“Strange?” she asked confused.

“Wanda...” he replied tilting his head examining the confusion on her face. “I've been looking for you, Wong said you've been back for a while,” Stephen added walking by her. Wanda swallowed confusedly.

“Oh... he has?” she asked. Strange nodded.

“Yep, nice little show you were putting on there, drowned out the whole house,” Strange informed as he began to organize a few books mostly to keep his nerves down. Wanda nodded.

“Right...sorry,” she said. Stephen nodded as well as he eyed her for a moment then back at the books.

“You might want to...change...you know to something more appropriate,” he said trying to busy himself with his books. Wanda smiled shaking her head.

“What are you talking about I'm already dressed,” she said before looking down at what she was wearing. It was almost like a chemise. Her mouth opened in shock as she turned red.

“Oh my god... I'm so sorry,” she said covering herself feeling exposed. She suddenly nervously backed out of the library. Strange tried hard not to laugh.

“Don't worry about it,” he said looking back at the books but was amused by her reaction. Wanda suddenly turned and left.

> OH------h those two are more stubborn that I thought. Well, there is always tomorrow night.

Wanda woke up it was a cool fall morning as she went jogging around her block. Orange, red, and yellow leaves filled some of the streets. She loved fall, she loved jogging, it helped clear her mind, fight off the fact that she was alone. She was tempted to visit the compound, train there but thought better of it. She needed to learn to be self-reliant, live on her own. She jogged as she paused to take a break and stretches as she noticed the décor. She smiled.

“Oh...is it Halloween, already?” she asked. She thought about it. In two weeks it seems.

Wanda found herself into a small book store. Fake cobwebs and Halloween decorations were placed neatly about. A section devoted to scary stories were on the window. She browsed through them picking up one or two that seemed interesting. She was heading for the check out when she noticed the Spirituality section. She stopped and stepped back, she smiled as she looked at all the New Age and Occult books. She sighed as she decided to pick one up. She browsed through it, nothing new, nothing she needed. She decided to pick another one out and browsed through it when a familiar song started to play. Her expression changed, it was a similar song but this time it was different, newer? A cover?

Suddenly a scene popped into her head, she was dancing, with her friend. The song, same but different then suddenly, Stephen was there. She blinked closing her book and mindlessly putting it in with the others. She casually made her way to the counter.

“Will this be all, mam?” the clerk asked. Wanda nodded.

“Yeah,” she said before realizing she didn't mean to take the last book but just left it. “Oh...uhm by the way what's the name of this song?” she asked as casually as possible.

“Don't have Shazaam?” he asked the smiled. “It's a classic...let me think,” he said. “Oh $47.32, cash, debit, credit?” he asked as Wanda pulled out a fifty. “Oh there it is, Season of the Witch,” he said. “This version is from Lana...the original...” he paused. “Thank you, here's your change,” he said handing her bag and change. “Will you give me a second?” he asked.

“Sure,” Wanda asked. The clerk brought out his cellphone and looked for a bit.

“Donovan...huh, didn't know that,” he said. Wanda smiled and nodded.

“Got it, thanks,” she thanked as she turned back around.

“Sure, be sure to come back again,” he said with a wave.

Wanda stepped out and held her breath, she suddenly started walking. She found herself in a record store and bought a record and took it home. She placed her books on the table and took the record out of her bag and realized she didn't even have a record player.

“Damn it,” she whispered. She nervously looked around as one appeared. She smiled feeling slightly guilty for altering reality a bit. She took out the record and tried to place the needle properly. After a few tries, she got it. Wanda smiled as she nodded. “This is it...this is...the song,” she said. She turned around and began dancing snapping her fingers as she stopped. “Woah, deja-vu,” she said with a shrug. She began dancing once more. “Something about this song,” she whispered to herself as she pushed her auburn locks back confused.

Stephen Strange was back at the Kamar-Taj, “Alright we all know the drill, the veil is thinning and you know what that means?”

“Yes!” the adepts yelled.

“Non-magic users and inexperienced sorcerers are about to do a lot of stupid things,” he said. They all looked around at each other confused. “And yes, ghost and demons might make an appearance or two,” he said with a wave of his hand. Wong smiled as he looked down. “So, as some of you take leave and go home, remember this,” he said. “Remember your training, you can put a stop to the spooky madness, about to take place,” Strange paused. “If you see kids about to use a spirit board, stop them. You see some scary thing hanging by a graveyard banish it. If...and it's a big if you run into something you can't handle, return here or contact a master as soon as possible! Understand?” he asked.

“Yes, Sorcerer Supreme,” a few said.

“Great, Wong anything you like to add?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah... just because you're on vacation doesn't mean you stop your studies and practice. I mean both physically and magically!” Wong added. “This is a new tradition, it's only our third year of implementing this. Also, keep a journal or record of your encounters, so we can properly measure, understand, and be better prepared for next year. That is all,” he said.

The students relaxed as they began to separate and go on about their day.

“Nice touch, adding the record part,” Strange complimented.

“Thanks, hopefully, some of them listen,” Wong replied. They began strolling around the grounds. “So getting ready for the increase of excursions?” Wong asked.

“Like clockwork, it seems,” Strange replied. Strange began to take off. “A Sorcerer Supreme's job is never done it seems!” Strange said arrogantly with his hands behind his back before turning. Wong turned around, rolling his eyes while shaking his head.

Unfortunately Strange was right as it became closer to All Hallow's Eve. Both Strange and even Wanda were out saving the world from mystical creatures, ghost, lesser demons. It also filled their dreams and she sometimes wondered how either of them got any rest at all. It was also a big distraction. She got them to meet in the dreamworld a few times with similar results. One coming to their senses and backing away. At least they didn't have the decency to wake up. There were only four days for the veil to completely thin out. She was getting a bit frustrated. She knew she had one thing left up her sleeve. Lust and Desire.

Gilda stood by the record player in Wanda's apartment. She sighed as she walked away and the same song started playing.

> Showtime.

Soon the door to Wanda's apartment swung open as Wanda pulled Stephen into her apartment and slammed the door and pinned him against it. They were dressed in clubwear. As if they just got back from a party. They immediately started making out, lips, tongues mingling, arms roaming. She could hear their lips separate between each kiss as Gilda walked towards Wanda's kitchen and opened a cupboard and pulled out a snack. She took out a box of chocolate pocky and opened it with a shrug. She'd seen Wanda snack on it once or twice so she assumed it was good. She turned around and opened it up watching them make out, they were both hot and bothered. Gilda perked a brow sticking a pocky in her mouth, surprised at how aggressive Wanda really was. She nodded leaning on the counter a pocky in her mouth watching as Stephen took the initiative at the moment and started pushing Wanda back their lips together in a passionate kiss as he began to loosen up a tie as Wanda took off her heels while sliding off his blazer before bumping into her coffee table.

> Oooh, watch out!

She warned even though she knew they could not hear her, see her. She smiled sticking another pocky in her mouth. As they separated enough for Stephen to magically move the coffee table aside.

> That's right clear all the obstacles.

She teased entertained as she stepped back and leaned against the back counter. 

> Oh the couch, you guys are not even going to wait for the bedroom.

She chuckled as Wanda sat back on the couch and decided to slip off a pair of black lacy panties as Strange mumbled something while loosening his belt and unzipping his pants. Suddenly he sat down next to Wanda helping her who straddled him. Their lips met once more, they were running off her spell, no coherent thought, no coherent strings of speech. Just running off their lust and desire. Wanda mumbled something as she began kissing and sucking on his neck as Stephen slid his pants a bit lower as Wanda lifted her tight dress higher and within moments Wanda slid down, releasing a breathy groan as her jaw dropped for a moment. Stephen grabbing the side of her face before kissing once more and then Wanda began rocking.

Gilda sighed, these dreams usually ended fast and it physically affected them. She swallowed as they both began moaning as Stephen held Wanda's hips and began rocking her to his liking and speed. She could feel it, the desire in the room building up as a Dream mistress and Succubus, it was giving her more power. She smiled as she sat on the counter watching.

“Uhhh,” Stephen exhaled, “Fuck,” he swore. Gilda looked to the side.

> Oh-oh

She began to worry, she began to wonder if climaxing might actually break the spell.

“Please....don't,” Wanda uttered as she seemed to be growing close as well. Wanda threw her head back before leaning in and kissing once more. Gilda knew sooner or later one was going to break.

“Shit...fuck!” Stephen let out.

> Oh...we have a winner.

Stephen's jaw dropped as he groaned a euphoric clarity washing over him. Suddenly coming to his senses. “Oh..fuck...fuck,” he swore as he could feel, see, what was happening. He suddenly grabbed the sides of Wanda's face and made her look at him. “Wanda...Wanda...” he managed to breathe. She was, red, desperate and it still felt good. He threw his head back, his body was still enjoying the tides of a climax before he opened his eyes and looked around.

Suddenly Stephen realized they weren't alone. His eyes widened.

Gilda stood still.

“Oh shit," she breathed realizing he was out of her spell and spotted her. "Begone!” she said and suddenly the dream shifted as he separated from Wanda. He swung back before waking up.

“Sorry, Wanda,” Gilda muttered as she created a seal to keep Stephen out of Wanda's dreams.

Wanda blinked on her couch confused not sure what was going on. Gilda rolled her eyes and suddenly Wanda woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... did you think I was going to go explicit smutty details? Sorry.


	4. Dreamweaver

Stephen woke up and groaned. He was pretty sure that was the closest thing he had of a wet dream in a while. He blinked before thinking about it. “Yeah...” he said to himself slightly embarrassed. He was pretty sure his body physically reacted and enjoyed the dream as well. He closed his eyes and images flickered in his mind. His hands sliding down her bare shoulder, another one cupping her breast. The sound of her moans, the heaviness of her breath. “Fuck,” he swore opening his eyes. He sat up, he needed to sit up. He looked around as it dawned upon him. The image of someone else there, a woman, he was sure he never saw, watching them. He swallowed as a numbing feeling washed over him. “Shit...shit..shit,” he swore as pulled over his sheets and stepped into his slippers. The sigil was intact. He held his breath slightly confused. He was sure it was a dream demon or someone who can invade and manipulate dreams. He shook his head and got up.

After a cold shower, he got dressed and visited Wong who was barely eating breakfast at the Kamar-Taj. “Wong!” Stephen greeted happily. Wong who was pouring milk in his tea paused. He looked down and sighed.

“No...no, this is too early,” he said as finished pouring his milk.

“Enjoying breakfast?” he asked.

“Yes, was,” he said bitterly. Stephen sat across him. “Look, Strange what do you want? You never come this early,” Wong added. Stephen closed his eyes with a nod. He released a heavy sigh.

“You're right,” he admitted. He suddenly leaned in a bit. “Look, something happened last night,” he started in hush a tone. Wong perked a brow making sure no one was near but it was pretty obvious no one was near. He wondered why Strange was whispering.

“Okay?” he let out.

“I think I figured it out...well part of it,” Stephen started. “It's a demon or entity, person? Doubt it's a mutant,” he whispered. Wong furrowed his brows confused as he placed butter on his roll. “Hey easy on the butter there, pal. Don't want you getting cholesterol!” Stephen realized.

“Damn it, Strange! This is my breakfast, besides its margarine,” Wong protested.

“Seriously, not any better,” Strange released with a toothy grimace.

“Just tell me what you came here for!” Wong snapped.

“Okay!” he snapped back leaning in a bit, whispering once more. “Last night...I had...a dream,” he revealed. Wong's brows raised trying hard not chuckle.

“Right,” Wong replied as he took a bite of his roll.

“It was...an intimate dream...okay and there was someone else there. A woman, female, green hair, dark-skinned, she said something that made me think she was coherent not suppose to be there,” Strange said.

“Oh...so you had sex with this green-haired woman?” Wong asked.

“No!” he answered before nervously looking around. “She was just there... watching,” he whispered really low.

“Okay,” Wong said simply sipping some tea.

“Look I think her, whoever she is did something to alter my dreams. Maybe she was the one who broke those spells a couple of weeks ago?” he asked. Wong nodded as Stephen finally got to the point.

“So you think this woman, was altering your dreams by going in...just to simply watch you?” Wong asked confused.

“No...I mean I know it sounds stupid but...you know usually a person has a certain amount of control, restraint, awareness in their dreams,” Stephen admitted. “This...this was something else. It was almost like I was trapped in my body while getting down and dirty. You know, usually, you have some control,” Stephen admitted.

“Go on,” Wong asked. Stephen's face fell.

“Wong are you taking me seriously?” he asked.

“Well kind of, yeah,” Wong replied trying hard not to smile. Stephen's eyes narrowed. “Look, Strange, I mean I get it, it's a bit unnerving but it sounds like you didn't exactly enjoy it. More like you got turned off someone was watching,” Wong said. “And yes there are spells to alter and influence dreams but none that I know of to actually watch. Plus if it was you know... a succubus, usually they're the ones knocking boots with you,” Wong said. Stephen slapped his forehead pushing some hair back.

“I know...” Stephen agreed.

“So you were having fun, you're a man, we get urges. Who was it? Anyone, I know?” Wong suddenly asked interested. Stephen simply glared. “Oh...ho ho, it is, someone I know!” Wong figured as he threw his head back and chuckled. Stephen closed his eyes and looked away.

“That's beside the point, the point is this thing, woman, invaded my privacy. My dreams! What if she's in my head? What if she comes back?” Stephen asked. Wong sighed shaking his head.

“Well it's a possibility,” Wong admitted.

“Sirs! Masters! Uhh, hi, I'm Nigel from Australia, so I was home right and I think I saw something...something freaky. You know I thought nothing would be there considering,” he began side-tracking.

“Look, cut to the point. Do you need help or not?” Strange asked a bit irritated. Nigel swallowed and nodded.

“Yes,” he said. Stephen shook his head as both he and Wong stood up.

“Alright, lead the way,” Stephen gestured with his hand.

Wanda on the other hand had an uneventful day. She woke up, took a shower, did her morning Yoga routine, breakfast. She later went out to buy some Halloween decorations before reading one of the books she bought before falling asleep on her couch with her mouth wide open and book in her hand.

Suddenly Gilda was in front of her.

“Wanda!”

Wanda snorted as she woke up. She blinked a few times before sighing.

“Oh...Gilda?” Wanda asked. “Hey, didn't hear you come in,” she asked muffling a yawn.

“Sorry, about that,” Gilda said before sitting on top of her coffee table in front of her. “Just thought we can chat for a while,” Gilda started. Wanda raised her brows.

“About what?” Wanda asked.

“Oh, you know...stuff,” she said. Wanda pushed her hair back.

“Uhh, yeah..sure,” she said looking off to the side. “What kind of stuff?” she suddenly asked, a hint of her accent still lingering.

“Girl stuff,” Gilda replied. “Buy anything new?”

“Just some books, Halloween decorations,” she gestured around with her hand. Wanda looked around confused. “Oh...did I put them up yet?” she asked confused.

“I guess not,” Gilda said with a sigh. They were quiet. “Wanda...what do you think of..your friend, Stephen? Stephen Strange?” she asked. Wanda nervously looked away and rolled her tongue.

“Him?” she asked. Gilda nodded slowly. “Well, I don't know...” Wanda answered. Gilda sighed throwing her head back frustrated and pointed her finger at her forcing Wanda to reveal the truth. “You know, he's just a hot, attractive, mentor and older friend,” Wanda revealed before widening her eyes. “Oh my...god...did I just?” she gasped covering her mouth. Gilda laughed at her reaction.

“Relax...it's only a dream,” Gilda said. Wanda shook her head confused.

“Is it?” she asked suddenly becoming a bit lucid.

“Mmmm, yes,” Gilda answered looking around, scratching an itch on her arm.

“What do you mean?” Wanda asked. Gilda stood up and suddenly they were outside in the middle of the street, cars speeding by barely dodging them. Gilda pushed her hand aside and they in the same building as the charity ball. She pushed again this time it was the Sanctum. She pushed again and now a graveyard. Wanda turned to look at her confused.

“What...how?” she asked. Gilda sighed.

“Just can, Wanda,” she admitted.

“How? Who are you?” Wanda asked strongly, coming to her senses. Gilda threw her head back before walking around the dark graveyard.

“I'm what you call a Dream Demon. I was sent here on a stupid job. I took it, had nothing else better to do. So I invaded yours and Strange's dream. Try to put on a show then you guys woke up and I got stuck,” she said leaning on a headstone.

“Strange?” Wanda uttered.

“Yes...” Gilda said crossing her arms.

“A major pain in the ass if you ask me, but... I think you can balance each other out,” she said. Wanda swallowed shaking her head. “Usually, I don't do this kind of things...but everything takes energy,” Gilda revealed. “Toying with you guys was just...passing time,” Gilda said with a smirk.

“Just passing time?” Wanda asked angrily.

“Yes,” Gilda answered. “Look, Wanda...” Gilda pushed up and began approaching her. “All those dreams you had involving Strange,” she paused as she neared. “He had them too,” she revealed with a smirk. “Oh yes, even that saucy one, you guys shared last night,” she said with a smile. Wanda turned pale as she tried hard not to remember but images came, flicking, moans, sounds. “Oh, yeah, you enjoyed that, I can feel your body reacting to the memory of it,” Gilda revealed.

“Stop it! Just stop!” Wanda said eyeing Gilda who walked around. “Why?”

“I told you why,” Gilda revealed. “Do you mean, how?” she asked. “Well how-- I simply connected you guys by your dreams. Our intention was to get you to act as naturally and realistically as possible. Then that got fucked. I got stuck but you guys connected every night until I stopped it. Well not really just made it more difficult. Wanda...I'm what you call...a succubus,” she said stepping near. “But you may call me, Dreamqueen,” she whispered before revealing her true self.

Wanda stepped back confused in awe. Her real self looked hardly like the woman she knew. The woman she trusted and liked. Wanda closed her eyes and swallowed. She slowly shook her head.

“You shouldn't have done it,” Wanda spoke.

“Maybe... but I did,” Dreamqueen said. “The truth is I'm going to need your help to get out,” she said. “So I need you and Strange to be extra determined to help me out,” she said and suddenly a mausoleum appeared. “Some books, motivation,” she said.

“I'm going to leave you here until you figure it all out,” Dreamqueen said. “Each time you fall asleep, here, this dreary graveyard is will you be. Until you become completely lucid enough to tap into your energy,” she said. “But this nap is already too long, I'm going to need you to...WAKE...UP!” she said strongly clapping her hands with each word.

Wanda woke up her leg jerking as she was still on her couch. Sun was setting as she realized she had one of the books in her hand. She closed the book and stared at the cover of a graveyard. Wanda frowned as she suddenly felt numb. That dream was too coherent, not cooky, or odd. She looked to her side, what if Gilda...no Dreamqueen was right? What if what she said was all true? Wanda swallowed standing up and headed to her kitchen. She poured some water and started drinking. She needed to ground.

Wanda knew she needed help. She knew she also had to swallow her pride and risk embarrassing herself if it all turned out to be some elaborate dream. She opened a portal to 177A Bleeker Street and rang the doorbell. Nothing, so she decided to knock, still nothing. She looked around and rang the doorbell once more. She sighed, he obviously wasn't home and she didn't feel right inviting herself in.

Wanda did however feel comfortable creating a portal to the Kamar-Taj. “Hello!” she called out. A resident approached her.

“Miss Maximoff, it has been a long time,” a young adept named Sambi greeted. Wanda smiled.

“Hi...yeah...sorry... I need to talk to Strange or a master,” Wanda asked. Sambi frowned.

“The Sorcerer Supreme has been quite busy, you just missed him, to be honest. He and Wong were summoned to Hungary just now,” he said. Wanda sighed.

“Any other master?” she asked.

“There is only one master here a librarian and you are banned from the library and well various other parts, to be frank,” he said as delicately as possible. Wanda nodded and frowned.

“Yeah...that makes sense,” she said. “Why? What's going on?” she asked looking around confused.

“Well, it is a relatively new tradition. However you started attending the Kamar-Taj after it,” he paused. “The veil is thinning, it is already quite thin. Magic users, spirits, demons are what you say flexing their muscles. Most of the members of the Kamar-Taj are out defending others,” he added. Wanda smiled.

“Very noble,” she agreed. She sighed, she figured asking to see a librarian for advice was out of the picture and she doubted Sambi could take a book or help. “It's fine... I'll just deal with the problem myself,” Wanda said as she created a portal. Sambi gasped at the red energetic portal.

“Amazing,” he breathed as Wanda smiled and walked through.

Wanda pulled out a few books she could find that was able to help. While some offered information and advice to help, this situation was odd. If what Dreamqueen said was true. She said she would need their help but how? Wanda slammed a book frustrated as night fell. She sighed how could she help if she really didn't know how or what she was asking? Wanda screamed frustrated and she tossed herself into bed.

Stephen created a portal to the Sanctum, he was full of guts and bluish blood. He was exhausted as he lazily stepped up the large staircase and into his room. He took a shower and sat on his bed. Besides being physically exhausted, he was also a bit paranoid. What if that woman was there once again when he fell asleep? He shook his head as he conjured a book, he suddenly remembered something. He looked through the book. He magically flipped through the pages and looked at it, just to double-check, to see if he can find something he didn't know. He smiled smugly as he tossed the book aside and started chanting. He threw his arms out saying the words of the spell before suddenly falling asleep, half his body hanging off the bed.

“You do know you're a witch, right?” Gilda reminded.

Wanda was in the mausoleum browsing through some books. She looked up and frowned, she began walking out.

“So some say,” she replied. Gilda followed her.

“All I really need is you to be stubborn, lucid...you,” she said. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“I get that...what do you want?” she asked. Gilda leaned back.

“Look...you know, understandably you have the right to be upset. Though do you really hate me?” she asked tilting her head. Wanda kept walking frustrated, she was stuck in this graveyard just like she said.

“Yes,” she snapped.

“Why? I'm just doing what's in my nature. Also, I went lenient....on both of you!” Gilda pointed out. “But both of you are so stubborn and proud,” she paused deciding to change subjects. “But you...your pleasant, easy to talk to. Why I hid in your dreams,” she said. “So much safer,” she added with a sigh. Wanda shook her head and ignored her. Suddenly she gasped, inhaling as she looked up. “Oh...he's found the seal,” she revealed. Wanda looked at her curiously.

“What? What seal?” Wanda asked.

“The seal I used to keep him out temporarily,” she admitted. “He knows...about me...but not about this,” she whispered her eyes looking around as if she was surrounded by ghosts. Wanda turned to face her.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“He became lucid, he broke free but the timing was wrong. Wrong for me, wrong for you,” she said cryptically. “So I sent him away...back to his own head, his own dreams, woke him up,” she spoke sounding craze. Wanda narrowed her eyes still confused but had an inkling of what she was talking about. “If you had both woke up then...at that moment... you would have been, confused, ashamed....angry,” she said. Wanda's eyes widen for a moment before narrowing once more.

“Because of that dream...you did that...you did that to us!” she realized.

“I needed you guys to cool off...to think rationally...he's broke it,” she whispered looking off to the side. Wanda looked around but saw nothing. She glanced back to Gilda but she was gone. She stepped back swallowing trying to absorb the conversation she just had.


	5. Dreams

The spell had worked. Stephen was in his own dreams, lucidly. It felt more like he was in Wanda's pocket dimension more than a dream. However, he didn't have full control just more like the power to suggest and slightly alter. However, magic was magic, and the spell he used to seek it out, worked. It leads to the Kamar-Taj, it was a seal he'd never seen before on a large door on a mountain which he wasn't sure was there or not. However, the seal wasn't supposed to be here. It was real, in a way. He stared at it as he began trying to figure out ways to break it.

Luckily, he was able to correctly perform numerous spells and chants as he performed one and moved on to another he knew if it didn't work. Finally, after the fifth one, the seal faded. Stephen scoffed out a sigh as he walked up to the door. “Alright...so...open sesame,” he joked, knowing that the term was incorrect. However, the door opened and he stepped in, the dream shifted as he stepped into a forest. Though this forest felt fake, magical, nothing he had seen or Earth or any realm. This was a dream forest. He looked up and around as he casually walked through a neatly cleared and trimmed path. He paused as vibrant butterflies fluttered by. The sounds of birds chirping and singing. He saw a dear in a distance. “What is this a Disney movie?” he joked once more.

He kept walking until he realized he was getting distracted. He held the sides of his temples. “Okay...think, concentrate,” he said to himself. “Where am I going? What do I need to do next? Wait...what is my...next step?” he asked twirling his hands and activating a spell. Its faint light led him further down a path then to a side path. Then the forest started to change, it was no longer colorful and vibrant, it was growing darker more realistic. A fog appeared as he doubted the spell for a moment and hesitated. Though he decided to continue on and follow the light the best he could. Then it seemed he found a clearing or an exit. It was cloudy but birds were still chirping. He continued through the fog until it finally cleared and he paused to see a figure. He nervously walked closer to a woman, cloaked in fur trim, her robes a dark red, her attire looked like she came from another historic period. All he could tell is that she had long wavy, brown hair. Then she stood up straight before slowly turning. Stephen paused as he nervously stepped back. His eyes widened.

“Wanda?” he asked. Wanda softly smiled.

“You're here,” she said simply as she looked around. “And you brought your dreams with you,” she said lightly. She looked at her clothes for a moment but simply stepped forward.

“I don't know...but... I need your help,” he confessed confusedly. He was sure even _his_ dream Wanda would still be helpful and powerful. She nodded simply.

“Then I will help, what do we do?” she asked. “How do we go about it?” she asked. Stephen scratched the side of his face.

“I don't know,” he said. “I guess find her, right?” he said performing the spell he used previously once again. The light changed direction before suddenly the scenery changed to a frozen mountain top. Stephen swallowed he knew this place. The same mountain the Ancient One sent him once.

> No...oh-ho I will not make this easy for you.

“That was her...was it?” he asked. Wanda looked up and nodded as she swallowed.

“She's changing the dream, the scenery,” Wanda admitted. “And yet she can still see us,” she realized.

“Then maybe she's not really gone...or far...just hidden,” he said thinking out loud.

“Well at least I'm dressed for the moment,” Wanda teased as she began to walk around and explore the surroundings, she hugged herself against the bitter cold.

“I can do this...just need the right spells,” Stephen said to himself ignoring the snow and cold for a moment before. “Come on, come on, come on....think!” he scolded himself but couldn't.

“I think we should keep moving! Maybe keep our body temperatures up!” Wanda suggested as she started walking down the mountain slowly. Stephen nodded, she had a point plus he could not think of the right spell at the moment. They both started walking trying to climb down the mountain, that didn't have so much snow until Wanda slipped.

“Ahh!” she let out sliding a bit towards a deep cliff drop.

“Wanda!” he yelled jumping for her and grabbing on. He grabbed her hand suddenly as the snow and winds stopped. He held his breath. “Don't let go!” he yelled.

“Can't!” she said but her clothes were making her heavier than usual. Her eyes widen as she could feel their grip slipping. “Strange!” she warned nervously.

“Wait... I got a spell...for..” he thought but suddenly they both slipped off the cliff. They both fell yelling for a bit before hitting the snow and began tumbling down the mountain. They both kept tumbling down at an oddly fast rate until eventually, they both slowed down. After a few seconds, they both began to stir, slightly out of breath.

> Ah ha ha ha!

“Ugh...I'm...alright?” Wanda realized holding her head confused.

“Yeah...me too,” Stephen realized until he realized they had practically tumbled down the mountain, plains and dry grass could be seen. “Hey look, we made it!” Wanda smiled as she realized Strange was right. He made his way and helped her up.

“Thanks,” Wanda thanked as they both started walking. The terrain was slightly rocky, dry grass, and a few dead trees were nearby, the occasional wild animal as well. “Where are we?” Wanda asked.

“Uhhh, let me think...Mt. Everest... I don't know someplace near China or India?” he suggested. “It feels like I've seen this off of National Geographic,” he admitted. Wanda nodded as she looked around.

“Oh, a wolf!” Wanda pointed. Stephen looked in her direction, a thin-looking wolf was looking at them from a distance before taking off.

“Yeah, sure looks like it....wait!” Strange realized. “Your clothes,” he noticed Wanda's thick historic robes had changed back to one of her modern Avenger outfits. Wanda looked down.

“Oh...yeah, it must have changed when I started feeling hot,” she said looking at herself but was content with what she was wearing. She began walking and Strange nodded. They kept walking for a bit. “Have you thought of any spells yet?” Wanda asked.

“So far none,” he said defeated. He stopped walking as they were on some large hill and he sat on a small boulder. “Think...” he said again. “Wait!” he said and began chanting something and bright light showed but then nothing happened. “Damn...” he swore. “Well it was worth a shot,” he said. Wanda looked around.

“What was it?” she asked.

“A spell to reveal hidden things-objects, people,” he said. Wanda nodded as she sat down on a small boulder nearby. “Heh...when I used the spell to make myself more lucid...you know I thought that was all I needed,” he admitted. “That if I had all my wits with me, I can take anything on...just like I usually do while I'm awake,” he said solemnly. “But here I am....and nothing seems to be working,” he said. Wanda listened to him and nodded slowly before looking up.

“Wait...maybe that's just it,” she said slowly looking up.

“What?” he asked still looking at the ground numbly.

“We're playing by the wrong rules,” she said standing up. “We're not awake...we're dreaming,” she said.

“What do you mean by _we_?” he asked in a scoff like smile before realizing what she had said.

“Wait...you're right!” he blurted while standing up. “This is a dream, dreams...don't make sense, dreams navigate differently,” he said thinking about it. He said concentrating on something. “Like let's keep walking... over this hill,” he said pointing up. Wanda looked at him confused but kept walking as he said. They finished climbing up the tall hill and reached the top and gasped. On the side a city can be seen, it looked a lot like New York. Wanda smiled and looked up.

“How did you know?” she asked amazed.

“Dream...sometimes can be controlled by subconscious suggestions, thoughts,” he realized. “Like you're fighting a monster per se....oh...shit!” he realized as a small goblin started making noises but they couldn't see him, just hear him. They both looked around. “And let's say while your fighting that goblin...a thought pops in your head, let's say...food...hunger. Wait there it is!” he pointed.

“I got it!” Wanda said as she magically picked it up with a red barrier and then sent it far away. Stephen scoffed out a smirk.

"SQUUEEEEeeeeeeeeee..." the Goblins yell faded as it flew. 

“Not exactly what I would have done...but it works,” he said. Wanda nodded wiping her off her hands.

“Anyways and let's say...damn,” he paused. New York was gone from the distance being replaced by a small village with chimney stacks as the smell of meat cooking carried in their direction. He took a deep breath and sighed. “And then food appears next in your dream,” he said. Wanda smiled and nodded they went into the village in search of the delicious smell.

“It smells like a nice seasoned boar,” she said.

“Boar? When did you ever try boar?” Stephen asked.

“I don't know...” Wanda said. “I'm still a bit confused,” she said.

“Yeah, so am I,” he said as they walked towards the town's center and there was a boar on a stick over a large flame. “Yeah...hey..good guess?” he said confused. Was it because Dream Wanda mentioned it and then thought of it? Or did he think of it, Dream Wanda said it and then it appeared? He shook his head confused. “Okay...okay...” he said pausing. “Wait...distracted,” he said trying to keep rational thought.

“What?” Wanda asked with a knife in her hand already trying to cut off a piece.

“Distracted, remember we're after someone...the girl with green hair,” he said numbly trying to hold on to his lucidity. Wanda suddenly paused what she was doing. The knife slowly lowering.

“Dreamqueen,” she whispered.

“What?” Strange asked as he didn't catch what she whispered. Wanda dropped her knife and turned.

“Lucid, she needs us both lucid!” she realized as she turned around. “But...mainly...me!” she yelled throwing her arms out and suddenly a strong wind blew as the scene changed and appeared someplace else both had never had seen. In a distance, a tall pale woman, with green hair, red horns, and clothes could be seen.

“Wait...what did you do?” Strange asked.

“Took control...finally...remembered,” she said numbly still fighting to stay lucid to keep the confusion and distractions at bay. Strange looked at her confused for a moment before turning to see the demon as well.

“There she is...” he said suddenly flying towards her. Wanda followed after as Dreamqueen looked up and chuckled.

“Ah, it was fun while it lasted,” Dreamqueen admitted. “But I suppose you want me gone...kicked out from your dreams,” she said looking at Strange mostly.

“Yes,” Strange admitted with a strong nod.

“Well good...it's not like I like being stuck here,” she admitted.

  
“What do you mean stuck?” Strange asked. Dreamqueen rolled her eyes.

“I was sent here as a favor...to mess with...but then you woke up and I was...stu---ck,” she admitted. “Without enough energy to get out on my own, I tried of course, especially with the veil thinning but still wasn't enough,” she said bitterly. “But with aware, stronger, earthbound...” she looks at Strange and Wanda. “You can free me!” she revealed.

“And how do I know you won't just stay on Earth and run amok?” he asked. Dreamqueen shrugged.

“You don't but... I've had enough earth dreams for a moment. I'll go back to my own world...until I'm good and ready,” she said bitterly. Strange inhaled.

“Fine...and when you do return...I'll be ready,” Strange warned. Dreamqueen rolled her eyes and nodded.

“So...typical,” she said. Doctor Strange began to start the process of banishing her and kicking her out. He chanted as a portal started to appear faintly, then brightly but it wasn't fully formed. It was a portal leading to nowhere but light it seems.

“It's not enough...it may just lead me to another part of your dreams!” Dreamqueen warned. She stared at Wanda who looked at them both and realized she needed to help.

Wanda flew behind the portal and floated slightly her arms spreading apart concentrating on helping with Strange's spell. Soon the portal was outlined with red and the bright lightness faded until a room could be seen. It was Strange's room, from the view facing his bathroom. Dreamqueen smiled as she began to walk but still couldn't cross.

“I'm...not... strong enough yet,” she said bitterly.

“Crap...I'm starting to tire,” Strange realized as he felt droplets of sweat and his heartbeat quicken. Wanda swallowed and gritted her teeth as she pulled Dreamqueen through the portal.

Dreamqueen yelped before disappearing through the portal.

Dreamqueen flew through and landed on Stephen's floor she sat up nervously as the portal faded. She breathed a smile as she saw how Stephen Strange fell asleep and knew he was going to feel that in the morning. She could sense all the magic around her as well. It interested her though she was tired. She looked up bitterly before closing her eyes, having saved enough energy to return home.

The portal finally closed as Stephen fell to his knees. Wanda slowly floated to the ground.

“Is she...gone?” she asked. He nodded.

“I...I think so,” he huffed. “I think she may be in my room,” he said shaking his head with a smile. “But...that's something I definitely can deal with properly,” he said as Wanda neared him and bent down checking up on him.

“You're alright?” she asked. “You look...tired,” she said He nodded.

“Yeah...just winded,” he admitted as he held his chest and felt his heart slowly return to normal. Wanda nodded and smiled. He looked up at her and smiled back. He suddenly put a hand to her face as she nervously twitched from his touch. “Have I ever told you how-” he started but realized everything was starting to fade.

Stephen woke up still halfway on his bed. It was morning but the sun was barely starting to lighten the sky. He lazily propped himself up.

“Uhhh...my back,” he groaned before realizing what just happened. He tried his best to stand up but realized part of his legs were asleep. “Owe..that hurts,” he said looking around desperately for the demon. He held his breath and cast the same spell that revealed hidden things. “Nothing...” he said to himself. “Good...” he said before falling back on his bed, this time making sure he fell asleep properly this time.

_A couple of days later..._

**Mojoworld**

Dreamqueen walked into the executive room with a large table, heels clicking as she held onto something.

“Ah...Dreamqueen back so soon?” Mojo asked. “Thought you'd be in there longer,” Mojo admitted.

“Then you really do underestimate the power of Sorcerer Supreme and the witch,” Dreamqueen said. Mojo's fat body managed to shrug.

“Nice outfit, suits you...” he complimented noticing she was in a business suit and skirt, with long green boots.

“Well it seems being trapped in earthly dreams...was...informative. I thought I'd take a note from Earth and your lackeys and dress for part” she answered.

“Eh? And what part is that?” he asked suspiciously.

“This....” she said holding up a small crystal.

“What? A rock?” he asked confused. Dreamqueen rolled her eyes.

“A crystal you idiot,” she clarified. “A crystal that has all the best memories of Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch, involving one another,” she said. Mojo released a devious grin. “And a few almost close attempts and something I'm sure your select audience was thirsting for. All in this little crystal for your editing pleasure. I'm sure you have enough for at least one season? ”she teased.

“Heh...give it here!” he said his fingers wiggling with want.

“Not so...fast!” she said.

“Grrr...what?” he asked knowing there was always a catch.

“I want more jobs and more power....and if I ever get stuck again...I want your promise for help...if not...deals off no more Rated R dreams for your slaves viewing pleasure!” she warned. Mojo growled.

“Fine...deal!” he said.

“Good,” she said with a small smile.

**_Earth_**

Wanda sat on her couch hugging her knees in her apartment. Two days before Halloween and she felt confused and sad. She was really sure Gilda or Dreamqueen was gone and strangely enough she kind of missed her. She enjoyed her chats with her, a friend who she could have revealed her every secret dark or light, and knew she would never tell because she'd only exist in her dreams. She frowned, deep down she knew she was a demon, she would have made it out of her dreams eventually and probably use that information against her. “Who knows,” she said to herself letting go of her legs and stretching them. Dreamqueen may have gotten enough information by watching their dreams anyway.

Wanda stood up, her apartment was way too quiet and she did not feel like watching TV at the moment. She walked towards the window and opened it. The sun was setting lighting the city in hues of yellow and orange. She smiled turning around and noticing the record player and the vinyl cover next to it. She picked it up and smiled. It was one of the few things that reminded her that those dream events actually existed. That it all wasn't in her head or _their_ heads? Wanda put on the record and smiled this time she got it right the first time. She smirked as she began to dance a bit as she saw a book nearby. That one book she bought on accident.

Wanda picked it up and casually danced her way to the sofa, opening the book. She browsed through the pages and smiled. “Cheesy,” she said. Spells for every little thing she thought flipping through it before dropping herself back on her sofa.

“Come to me...” she read and looked through it. “A spell to bring someone back into your life. Can also be used to have the person think of you more or remind them of you. Ohhhh,” Wanda teased smiling. She was going toss it but thought about it.

> “You do know you're a witch, right?”

Gilda's voice reminded her. She scoffed scratching the side of her nose before looking back at the spell. She doubted it would even work. She could just full-on cheat but she wanted to avoid doing that. Besides, who would she even use the spell on?

_The End?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just end this shit as a cheesy B rated horror flick? Yep.
> 
> Awe.... relax it's only fan fiction. XD
> 
> So you're probably wondering did they ever technically meet outside of their dreams...and well the answer is No. XD Ha! Everything that happened (between them) was within the Dream realm. 
> 
> You also might be confused about; did Stephen realized their dreams were really connected to Wanda? Nope... so he thinks it was all happening to him only, even when there were hints he was too distracted. Also, that was how Dreamqueen intended it... also me. Why cause it's a douche move and I find it funny, plus a demon would totally do that. 
> 
> Anyways I hope this satisfies your scarletstrange urges for the time being. You all best write some! Thanks.


End file.
